fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy of Fate
Galaxy of Fate is a puzzle adventure game named by Sonic Team (or Codex Team in the game's credits) and one of the few first games made by Cyclone Arts, as proof that they would be a perfect developer for the console. The player controls either natural humans or AL throughout the game, whilst exploring the lands of Planet Uelea, first planet of the Cyber Dimension. Story It's 2044. Humans have already made a few cases of powerful AL, including the Codex. It's a newly made AL, made to fight of Planet Uelea's invaders, as finding the new technology there was a piece of cake. Being transported to a new dimension was new and mindbreaking of the humans, as it has been fought that it was a myth. When the new AL was developed, invaders came and captured 89% of Planet Uelea. But as the AL was unfinished, somehow it was able to finish itself. It made other robots with the Codex trait, not as good. It was nicknamed Cenehard, Origin Guard, the one who shows the robots the way. Three years later, humans were almost non-existence in the Cyber Dimension and the land captured by the invaders has lowered to 41%. The Codex finally found out that the invaders were identified as a part of the NEO race. Gameplay As said, this game is a puzzle adventure game. You are going to be solving a lot of puzzles in this game, most contain skill, action and strategy. The puzzle can also be very difficult if you are playing a harder version of the level, making it obviously more harder to complete. These difficulties for levels are: # Very Easy (represented by one star) # Easy (represented by two stars) # Average (Represented by three stars) # Hard (Represented by four stars) # Very Hard (Represented by five stars) # Mania (Represented by six stars) There will be some action involved like four rated stages commonly have action in them, same with 5 and 6 rated stages. 3 and 2 have mostly puzzles. 1 is actually the difficulty for the tutorial stages and those stages only. This game has a lot of features in its levels, most of them inspired by other games that are 2D platformers. Characters Heroes Note: All of these characters are playable. * Cenehard (Codex) * Desir (Ghost) (F) * Scarlet Sentinel (Human) (F) Villains * Aiko Zero (Human) * Dispatch (NEO) * DayMaRE (NEO) * Emuailty (NEO) Areas Planet Uelea * Aurora Enclave Aurora Enclave is the first stage in Galaxy of Fate, it's a futuristic city themed stage and has a two level rating. * Red Garden Prison Red Garden Prison is the third stage in Galaxy of Fate, it is a prison themed stage and has a three level rating * Cyber Highway Cyber Hallway is the second stage in Galaxy of Fate, it is a highway themed stage and has a two level rating. * Negative Emulated Overdrive NEO is the seventh stage in Galaxy of Fate, it is a futuristic volcano themed stage and has a five level rating. * Death Retire Graveyard DRG is the ninth stage in Galaxy of Fate, it is a graveyard themed stage and has a four level rating. Planet Jaonov * Sadistic Odyssey Sadistic Odyssey is the fourth level in Galaxy of Fate, it is a dungeon themed stage and has a four level rating. * NEO Colossus NEO Colossus is the sixth level in Galaxy of Fate, it is a futuristic sky island stage and has a five level rating. Planet Auria * Cyan Forest Cyan Forest is the fifth stage in Galaxy of Fate, it is a futuristic forest stage and has a five level rating. Planet Teclurn Planet Waolara Planet Blanostea Trivia * Even though Negative Emulated Overdrive is long for NEO, it's not actually that. Cyclone Arts has yet to reveal what it is. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:SEGA Subzone Category:Puzzle Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games